Make You into Something
by LoveLisa2649
Summary: After the hostage act and before the drive to Stephan Canfield's house, Sylar and Elle have a moment. Written for the LJ Valentine's Day Heroes Exchange.


**A/N:** My first Heroes story for the Valentine's Day heroes_exchange at LJ. I would like to thank **superkappa** for being my beta reader! You rock! For **MATURE** audiences only!

* * *

**Fanfiction:** One-Shot

**Pairing:** Sylar/Elle

**Rating:** NC-17

**Spoilers:** Season three, episode ten spoilers

**Warnings:** Adult content and profanity.

**Disclaimer: **Heroes belongs to Tim Kring, NBC et al.

**Summary:** After the hostage act and before driving to the Stephan Canfield's house, Sylar wants to see just how "innocence" of a victim Elle is.

* * *

**Make You into Something **

**

* * *

  
**

Words couldn't expressed how pissed off he was at her. She had some kind of nerve for almost jeopardizing their mission. Standing there with wide smirk on her face, he wanted more than anything to teach her a lesson.

_They're all trying to make you into something: boy scout, a monster. Who's it going to be, huh? Who are you really?_

He walked right over to her; the dead body of the rental clerk was completely ignored even with all of the blood staining the tile floors. Upon his approach, she merely leaned against the counter with a sheer look of amusement in her eyes.

"Are you satisfied?" Elle didn't reply, though she acknowledged his question with a shrug of her shoulder. She didn't care. She did what she had to do. The boy scout attitude Sylar exhibited was beginning to piss her off. Her thoughts were cut short when he grabbed her by the wrist like he did before they were interrupted. He inched close to her face. "_Answer me_."

"What if I don't want to cooperate with you?" she taunted him, still trying to keep up with her innocent act. Sylar narrowed his eyes at her and pulled her to the back room, slamming open the door with the lime green sign that labeled 'Employees Only' before pushing her inside. He flicked his fingers to close and latch the door while Elle took a seat on the metal chair in the room and crossed her legs. "Is this the part where I'm suppose to scream?" Her left eyebrow arched up, mentally enjoying his state of being in control, being _bad_. She liked this side of him, not some pushover answering to daddy's calls.

"Do _not_ test me, Elle."

"Just admit it, you like killing. It's who you are. Why else did you do it?" At this point, he had it. He had it with her innocent act, her sick twisted game to turn him into some monster. If she wanted to see him as a monster so bad, he'd be happy to show her. With a couple of strides, Sylar grabbed her off the chair and slammed her back against the wall.

"I only did it because you provoked him and he was a fool to be manipulated by you." He saw his own expression in her clear cerulean eyes. It was anything but understanding. He knew she was enjoying this moment, seeing him on the brink of rage. It made her heart race with the adrenaline rushing throughout her body.

Elle pressed her body shamelessly against him, ignoring the tighten grip he had on her upper arms. "I did it to help you," she said simply and smirked when she felt him grow hard. "I did it for you," her voice whispers, grinding slightly against him.

"Stop it," he growled.

"Or you'll what?" Sylar loosens his grip and maneuvers his hand between her thighs, grinning slightly when he heard Elle's gasp. It reminded him of all the people he had killed, choking just moments before their deaths.

"What's the matter, Elle?" He rubbed along her clit and could feel her wetness. She didn't have time to respond and this time, she moaned when he grabbed harshly at her breasts, rubbing on her left tit and watches it harden through her thin blue shirt. "Developing Stockholm Syndrome?"

"Oh god," she breathes, not caring that Sylar had unbutton her pants and stuck his hand inside. He was now fingering her mercilessly, holding her up against the wall with his own strength. The walls of her vagina were tight but nevertheless he continuously pump his fingers, slowing stretching her. He shook with pleasure, feeling the liquid spilling down her legs and the way she wants pull her legs farther apart. Her panting breath and shallow breathing were making him grow harder and harder.

She was wet to the point that she begged him to enter her and being his old self, Sylar only smirk at her imploring moans. The electrical charges she made only heighten the pleasure in his groin. Finally, he pulled away licking her juices from his fingers before putting it in her own mouth.

The former watchmaker observed her slide her tongue ever so slowly up and down his fingers as if she was torturing him for his earlier action. She sucked his fingers dry and moved on to see the bulge in his pants. Without a second's thought, she touched it, moving her fingers along the length and sending a small shock of electricity just to spite him.

"_Elle_," he warned. She replied with a smile and bent down to release his shaft from his black slacks, taking her sweet time doing it.

She licked the tip of his erected cock, sucking it and heard Sylar moan from the back of his throat. Her tongue trailed down from the bottom of him all the way to the top slowly, prolonging the agonizing pleasure that seethed throughout his body. Sylar held onto her blonde head, trusting toward her to show she was complying to his needs, and he _needed_ to fuck her _now_.

With another flick of his hand, Elle was bent against the desk beside them. Her entire bottom side was exposed. He observed the curve of her tight ass, toned legs, and the contrast of her creamy skin compared to the dark skin of his cock. She gasped loudly when he allowed his shaft to slide into her backside.

"God, you're so tight," he strained. His hips automatically rocked forward and back as he held her down by her hip in one hand while the other rubbed her clitoris. Like a machine, they moved in a consistent rhythm with one another, sweating, panting, and moaning with sheer satisfaction. Sylar shuddered at the sound of her moans and slams harder into her again and again. Occasionally, he'd grab her breasts, fondling them with his large hands, only to find herself press his hand harder against them. It felt so fucking good when he touched her.

Elle was hot, panting and shaking with excitement as she felt Sylar's length go in and out; the way he squeezed her ass contributed to her euphoric senses enveloping her body. She couldn't help but want more.

Before long, the squeaking of the desk came to a halt when he came into her. They both collapse on the wooden platform with him barely crushing her tiny body, exhausted and heavily breathing in the empty room.

Elle could feel his lips on her neck, kissing her lightly as he brushed her free blonde locks away. "You make a good hostage," he told her, letting his fingers glide along her curves and under her thin blue shirt. His dark eyes trailed her the outline of her exposed skin, taking it all in while he massaged her tits, pinching them just to make her body jerk against him. He chuckled darkly even when she zapped him back.

"You enjoy being bad, don't you?" She turns to face him, her acute breaths hoover closely on his lips. He doesn't answer her and positioned himself over her body. His knees parted the area between her thighs as he teased her clitoris with his hand. This time, he didn't hesitate to answer.

"_Always_," Sylar said and fucked her again.


End file.
